Just Another Shojo Romance
by Cynic X
Summary: Kagome enjoys reading shojo manga novels, but what will Inuyasha think when he finds one and tries to understand what it is?


August 2003

****

**Just Another Shojo Romance**

_Kagome's POV_

Kagome sighed as she finished reading the last page of the manga novel she had brought that day on her way home from school.  It had been one of those rarer days when she was actually able to go to school, instead of one where she would have to fear for her life while she was out shard hunting.  To celebrate this small accomplishment, she had decided to shot by her favorite bookstore on her way home from school and pick up the newest installment of her favorite shojo manga series as her reward.  Shojo…you know the kind of story that's just for girls…not just any girl…it had to be the ones that were the hopeless romantics…who were in love with the stories about the gorgeous guys who were perfect in everyway and was out there fulfilling ever girls fantasy.  Kagome knew that the manga was just a story, yet she still couldn't get enough of them.  That was the only item she spent her allowance money on…shojo romance novels, oh, and ramen for Inuyasha, but that was a different story entirely.  It was her one outlet.  She knew that her normal everyday life could not compare to the excitement in the books, but for the time she read them, she cold pretend that she was there, experiencing what went on.

            She rolled over on her bed as she closed the book, carefully placing it besides her on the pillow.  Inuyasha had fought with her yet again about coming back home.  She realized that he would never understand her need for school, but she was upset that he didn't even try to be considerate to things that were important to her.  They were friends, and that was the common courtesy that you were supposed to show to someone who you trusted as one.

            Maybe were not even that… Kagome thought to herself as she laid on her back starting at the white ceiling, her hand over her forehead in thought.  Its not like we trust each other with our innermost thoughts…he doesn't even know about my little obsession… Kagome smiled as she looked over to her novel.  She would never dream about bringing one with her in to the past in fear that Inuyasha would find it and she would be embarrassed when he asked her what it was.  Not that the stories were anything bad, its just that all the fluffy, mushy stuff would make Inuyasha gag, and think that she was weird and weak, which was the last thing she wanted to do.  I'm sure Kikyo was the type of person who had no need for romance novels, even if they didn't have them back then,…no, she was too strong to fall to normal human needs… Kagome thought miserably, thinking of the miko she was supposed to be the reincarnation of.  Kikyo was practically superhuman; she never showed emotions, which was a problem, because Kagome couldn't understand how Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love at one time, when both were so cold when it came to emotions and feelings.  Rather than contemplate on this heavy topic, she decided to switch to something lighter.

            What I wouldn't give for a guy like this… Kagome thought solemnly as she traced the picture of the male protagonist on the cover of the book with her finger.  Sure, he was everything she wanted in a guy.  He was handsome, intelligent, brave, courteous, kind, and knew how to treat a woman.  Inuyasha's nothing like him… She thought as her smiled formed a frown.  If only he'd stop being so arrogant and started treating me like a real person, not someone whose at his beckon call.  What the hell am I, his slave? Pfft…more like a slave shard hunter. With that Kagome laid her head down on her pillows, her relationship with the half demon on her mind now.  He had changed her life, and the only thing she was to him was a shard detector.  Why can't he treat me like a friend at least? She muttered into her pillows.  She wasn't asking for more right now, she knew what the limits were, and as it stood, Inuyasha was leaning toward Kikyo; a walking mound of dirt and bones.  I don't understand why I can't compete wither, being what she is now, but yet, I don't really understand Inuyasha either… Kagome's mind drifted off, the weight of the emotions she was feeling finally taking a toll on her.  She had her dreams, that was true, but she also knew that dreams aren't reality.  She just hoped one day she could make her dreams as close to a reality as possible. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Some Time Later**

_Inuyasha's POV_

Inuyasha landed on the worn wooded floor boards of the well house with a thud.  Stupid Kagome… He thought as he brushed the dirt from his red fire rat kimono.  They had had a fight earlier in the day, and knew better than to expect Kagome to come back to the past that night.  Still, he would always check on her in her own time to make sure that she was safe.  If she ever found out about the hanyou's secret midnight checkups, the group would never let him live it down.  So after everyone was asleep, he stowed away to go and check on the missing member.  Making a mad dash for her window, he was startled to see that the back of the house was bathed in a warm glow from the light still on in Kagome's second story window.

            Baka…Inuyasha muttered, as he jumped up on the ledge to get a better look without being seen.  She's probably studying for one of those t-e-s-t things she has to take…whatever the hell those are. He thought as me peered inside the girl's window without making a sound.  Inside the room, he could see Kagome, still dressed in her school uniform asleep with a small book next to her.  Yup, she was definitely studying. Inuyasha thought as he carefully opened the window with his clawed hand, and landed on the floor without making a sound.  The girl didn't even so much as stir as he made his way across the room, his white dog ears twitching trying to listen for any sound out of place.  Once he was finally towering over her, he bent down to move the book away, so he could pull the covers over her when he saw the picture on it.  This has a different cover than her books normally do, and it's a lot smaller. Curiosity had taken Inuyasha so he flipped through the pages to see just pictures.  What the hell is this, isn't she a little old for a book with just pictures?! He thought with confusion.  Usually Kagome's books had tons of words or numbers, but never a book with just pictures and so little writing, he thought as he sat cross legged on the floor, his back to her bed as he decided to flip through the book some more to see if he could figure out what it was.  Its just pictures of a girl and some guy…with flower petals and junk…What the hell is this garbage? He made a disgusted face, but continued to look at the pictures trying to decipher their meaning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_A Short Time Later_**

****

            Oh man, I got to go to the bathroom…Kagome said to herself as she woke up from her slumber.  She had been having a rather nice dream, but duty called, and there was no way she couldn't answer if she didn't want to have a mess to clean up.  Crap, I must have fallen asleep with my clothes on. Kagome saw as she pulled herself to a sitting position.  She threw her legs over the bed and almost fell over from where her foot had hit Inuyasha's back.

            "What the hell?!" Kagome cried as she caught herself from making contact with the floor.  "Inuyasha?!... What are you doing here?" She asked as she finally realized what it was she had almost tripped over.

            Inuyasha looked like a dear caught in headlights, his golden eyes opening wide and showing fear of being caught red handed.  Not only would he have to explain why he was here, he would also have to explain the book he was holding in his hand.

            "H…h…i. Kagome, I wasn't expecting you to wake up." Inuyasha said as he put his free hand behind his head in embarrassment.

            "Obviously" Kagome muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked over to where he was to see what he had in his hand.  "What are you doing here?  Is that my manga, Inuyasha?  What are you doing with it?" Kagome asked the hanyou who was now the same color as his shirt.

            "Oh, I saw it next to you and was looking at the pictures.  Why do you read this junk Kagome?  From what I can tell, it's just a bunch of garbage about a guy and a girl." Inuyasha exclaimed, falling back into old habits of being an inconsiderate jerk.

            "It is not!" Kagome cried as she grabbed the book out of his hand.  "It's much more than that." She said as a dreamy look in her eye.  "It's ever girls dream."

            "Huh? Every girls dream?" Inuyasha answered, his attention now turned to what she had meant.

            "Well, yeah." Kagome answered.  It was now her turn to be embarrassed.  "It's called a shojo manga, a romance novel.  They're pretty popular with girls my age because they deal a lot of times with ideal relationships and ideal guys that a girl would want in real life, but can't have."

            "Oh…" Inuyasha thought, barely understanding what she was talking about.  "And what would an ideal guy be?" He asked, denying the fact that he was hoping he would fall into that category.

            "Well," Kagome blushed.  "According to the girls at school, a guy has to have the magic 6's."

            "You mean the number six?" Inuyasha asked, clueless.

            "Umm…not exactly." Kagome muttered, her face red.  "Magic 6's represent categories that a guy has to fulfill.  He has to be six feet tall, make six figures as a salary…umm…be six inches, and have a six pack." Kagome hope he wouldn't ask her for a further explanation.

            "Six inches?  I thought you said he had to be six feet?" Inuyasha questioned, not understand why she would want someone who was so short.  

            "Umm…not his height, his assets." Kagome tried to explain with as much dignity as possible.

            "Assets?"

            "Umm…you know his package." Kagome stated as she pointed to where it would be on Inuyasha.

            "Oh." Inuyasha stated, understanding what she meant, and turned even redder… if that was possible.  Deciding to change the topic, he asked, "So what's a six pack then."

            "That's the muscles on a guy's abdomen." Kagome said as she moved her finger in the air up to the area below Inuyasha's chest.  "When you work out, your muscles develop.  There are three on each side, forming a six pack."

            "Umm…yeah" Inuyasha commented, not familiar with the modern terminology that was being used.  "So is this what you want in a guy Kagome?"  Inuyasha was too proud to admit it, but deep down he really did care for the girl, even though he would never admit that he liked her as more than just a friend.  I'm not sure how many of those categories I fit into… Inuyasha thought solemnly to himself.

She was starting to think about what she had said, about the 6's and that being what an ideal guy was supposed to have.  Is that really what I want in a guy? Kagome questioned herself.  I think I'd much rather be with someone who understands me… someone I can have fun with… "Well, not really." Kagome said as she started drawing circles in the rug with her toe.  "I'm more of a girl who falls for a guy who brings flowers on the first date and stuff like that."

            "Date?"

            "Umm…yeah, it's a modern way of a guy courting a girl that he likes." Kagome responded.  

            "Oh, that's different I guess." Inuyasha stated.

            "Yeah, and I'd much rather be with a guy who knows me, and understands me.  Someone I can be myself with and have fun with." Kagome said with a smile.  She was starting to sound like the books she so adored, but she didn't care.  Inuyasha was making her really think about what she wanted in a guy, and she decided that she would settle for something in between the two.  I don't need a guy based on what the girls say at school, and I don't want such a perfect one, like in the pages of my shojo novels.

            "That's nice that you are so focuses and know what you want." Inuyasha said, his heart sinking.  He was nothing like that.  He treated her like garbage, and never let her know just how much she meant to him.  How many times was it already that he had wanted to say "thank you" to her, but just couldn't say a simple word like that.  Could I ever tell her how I feel about her? Inuyasha thought to himself.

            Both of them ignored the book that had somehow made its way to the floor.  It was what had started the conversation, but right now it was the furthest thing from their minds as the contemplated the feelings they felt for one another.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing the inner battle he was fighting that was starting to become apparent on his face.

            "N..not really." Inuyasha muttered.  "Kagome, I have something to say."

            Her heart skipped a beat as her head shot up to met his eyes.  Could he really feel the same way that I feel about him? She asked herself.

            "I…I just wanted to thank you for helping me out and stuff.  You're not just a shard detector, and I don't want you thinking that's all you are to me.  You're a friend, a really good friend, and I appreciate it." Inuyasha said, his eye hitting the floor in embarrassment.

            "Thanks Inuyasha, you're a great friend too.  Let's hope we can always be here for each other." She smiled as she went over and gave him a hug.  She could feel him tense as she wrapped her arms around him in a short embrace, but it was the only thing she could do.  Kagome knew that that was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to anybody.  He wasn't good at showing his feelings, and for him to come out and say that to her must have been hard on him, and she respected him for that.  If he did feel the same way about her that she felt about him, there would be time to develop and tell those feelings, but for right now being friends was a nice place to start.  Maybe I don't need all those shojo romance novels after all... Kagome thought with a smile as Inuyasha's arms came up to encircle her as well.  They stayed like that a few moments, enjoying the warmth of the others embrace.  Ironically enough, neither had bothered to look at the page that the shojo novel had fallen open too…a scene where the girl had gotten her guy, and both were now enjoying a warm embrace while looking forward to the future that was ahead of them which they would face together.

**_The End_**

^_^


End file.
